To Romania we go
by Countess of the Moon
Summary: Ok i suck at titles and summaarys but ill give it a shot.
1. Bored

**arthors note:** Ok this is my first time trying to make a van helsing pan fic...so is going to suck.. oh natalie is me!(mua ha) and Renee is my good friend who lives not to far away  
  
So enjoy!

* * *

"I'm bored..." Natalie sighed out. She was lying on her bed and was against the wall. Renee, who was her friend, was on the floor drawing.

"Why aren't you playing video games?" She asked Staring at her.

"I beat all my games I have, ten times! It's not fun anymore when you do that" Natalie said in a boredom tone. She suddenly jumped up with a smile.

"Oh I know! Why don't we kidnap Van helsing and Dracula?" She screamed in a happy, cheery, voice.

"That's a good idea! But how are we going to? We have NO money, we never been to Romania, and I doubt that my mom would even let me go with you by ourselves!" Renee Said as she glared at Natalie.

Natalie smile turned sinister, "That's why we would steal some money from my parents, run away and pretend we got kidnapped!"

"ARE YOU MAD?!"

"No...Why?" Natalie asked as she tilted her head slightly.

"What happens if some one sees us leaving the house and what will happen if we don't have enough money?!" Renee yelled at her giving her "the eye"

Natalie Frowned and pouted, "Don't yell at me! I was suggesting something!" Natalie growled back at Renee.....

"Renee! Me and Nana's mother are going to Wisconsin and we'll be gone for a while, we left 500 dollars on the table for food!" Mrs. Ronzone called from the bottom of the stairs.

Renee looked backed at Natalie then she called out "ok mom!"

10 minutes later

"Wait, we're going to do WHAT!?" Renee said in a shocked voice as Natalie put on her ripped pants and her favorite MXPX shirt.

"You heard me, we're going to ship ourselves to Romania." She said in a happy, Cherie voice as she brought the wooden box in that her mom was going to use for shipping the tv to uncle Jeff.

"But wont they use something to check what's inside the box we're be in?!" Renee Shockley said staring at her.

"No," Natalie replied as she put a "to Romania" sticker on in and put the box on the doorstep of the house, luckily it was night out so no one seen them.

"You're not going to Ship yourself...right" Renee asked curiously

"Wrong, I am going and you're coming with me!" Natalie said as she climbed into the box, Renee let out a sigh and went in with her. As Natalie close the lid to the box everything became pitched black.


	2. We're here

Natalie awoke to a sudden noise. _'whoa what's that noise...wait its engines!'_ she thought to herself with a grin. Suddenly it felt like the whole world was shaking. Renee woke up with a jolt.

"What the hell is happening?!" she asked while having a scared look on her face. Natalie looked at Renee grinning and said, "I told you we would make it on the plane, now we're being shipped to Romania!"

Renee just looked at her Speechless, before she had time to reply the box slide to the side, Renee tried jumping up in shocked but she hit the roof of the box.

"Ouch! My head!" She yelled rubbing her head as she closed her eyes tightly. Natalie just laughed as she announced "We're landing!"

Not to long the plane came to a halt as they felt the box behind picked up, they sit as quietly as they could. Suddenly two men started talking who were carrying the box.

"Damn this is heavy!" One of them grunted out.

"What the hell is in this thing?!" another voice asked, the other one shrugged their shoulders and suggest "Why not take a little peak...its not like we're going to get in trouble if we just check what's in the box." The other man nodded and opens the box with a crowbar. Natalie and Renee looked up with fear in their eyes knowing if they are seen they would get in serious trouble. The two men stood in shock as they stared down at the two girls, they just stared at each other until Natalie finally said, "Ma- maybe we should go now." Renee just looked at Natalie and nodded, they quietly got up and climbed out of the box and started to walk away. Renee could hear one of the men saying as they walked away, "That was...the weirdest thing that ever happen!"


End file.
